The Bending Games
by Kathampetlover
Summary: Almost like the Hunger Games, but with the twist of bending. Sara, a 14 year old girl, is selected as one of District 12's tributes for the first annual Bending Games. Sara is run across trying to survive with some romance with someone she actually likes.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. :) Thank you. So, I hope you enjoy!

Also, thanks for all your support! I'm so happy I got 174 views already! For my first time writing, this is pretty big. Thanks again for all the support! I have Chapter 12 out, so please keep reading! I would like some views so I know how I'm doing! Thanks and enjoy!

Kathampetlover

Chapter 1: The Reaping

The warm sun leaks through my dirty window to my eyes. I roll in my bed to get it out, but seeing no effect, I just got up. I brushed my hair and got dressed. Then I went down stairs. "Good morning, Sara." my sister, Patrice, said. I yawned and said 'morning' back. I helped her get breakfast ready, like usual, and like always, we ate alone. My mother has been sick for a long time and in the 12th district of Panem, there is not a lot of nurses or medicine. Everyday she seems to get better, but then she remembers my dad's tragic death in the coalmine, and everything gets worse again.

"So, Sara. Are you ready for today?" Patrice said. Oh, right, the reaping. Every year, they pick one girl tribute and one boy tribute from each of the 12 districts. "I guess." I sadly say. Thankfully Patrice has one more year until she gets entered, but for me, my name is in that glass bowl 6 times, 3 times because of my age and 3 to give my family wheat and oil.

"Patrice, I'll be back okay?" I ask. "Really? Do you have to?" she asks sadly. "I'll be right back." I run out the door to the 'electric' fence that is not really 'electric'. I climb the fence and go into the woods. I stop at a nice tree with good shade and then I hear leaves wrestling. I turn around to see Timothy. He's in a water-attack pose and I grin as I get into mine. We start battling, which is actually training, and then stop. We sit under the tree and stare to the sky. "Today's the day." he says. I look over to him and he's still staring in the sky. "I guess. Are you ready?" I ask. "Sara, I have to be. All these years and taking in 8 tribute applications, I have to be picked." he says. That's right. Timothy has more siblings than I do. "Look, I need to go. Patrice is waiting." We say our goodbyes and our 'May the odds be ever in our favors' and I go to the fence.

I come back to see Patrice waiting for me. "There you are!" she said, greeting me with a smile. "Come on and eat." We eat and then I go back up stairs for some alone time. Then it's time for the reaping. I go down to the table and they take blood from me. The blood is to symbol some part of the pain you will be experiencing. Then, by age, I go to the 14-Girl isle and wait. Then a woman with a pink wig and plump pink lips comes on the stage. "Welcome to the first annual Bending Games!" Oh! Yeah, I forgot! Now in these years, people know the bending of water, fire, earth, and air, so the Capital decided to make it the 'Bending Games' to see if it works. So, this is basically a year of experimenting. She walks to the girls' side. "May the odds be ever in all your favors! Girls first!" She reaches in the bowl and snatches on like it was the last part of food in the world. She opens it slowly.

"Sara Santiago!" I look on. Did I seriously hear my name? "Sara Santiago?" hearing it again makes me sure. I walk out of the isle and start walking toward the stage. The peacemakers walk with me. "Don't be shy. Come, come!" I come on stage and look out to the crowd. Yep! There's Timothy! He looks on to me sadly, and I give a slight grin to tell him 'It's okay. It was meant to happen some day.' She then walks over to the boys. Does the same, and opens it. "Brian Mellarky!" I stare into the crowd to see Brian come up.

What? Brian? I remember him like we met yesterday. It was the time of a big storm. I was really hungry and sitting at a tree, in the rain, thinking that my life was over. Then he comes out. He stares at me. I stare back. He gives me both burnt pieces of bread. Then goes back inside. He saved me and my family a whole two - three weeks with that bread. He comes up. "Any volunteers?" she asked. Everyone looked at us saying 'sorry, but no.' "Well then. Shake hands you two!" So, we do and go into a building to say good bye to anyone who wants to say bye.

The first visitor I get is Patrice and, mother? "Mom?" I say in surprise. "I had to come and say bye! Be safe!" she said. "Please come back, Sara!" Patrice said. "I promise I will try my best to win!" Then I have to say good-bye and then Timothy comes in. I hug him to say good-bye. "Please keep them alive for me!" I tell him. "I promise, Sara. I will!" Then my two friends Tara and Mia come in. I say good-bye to them and they give me a mocking jay pin. "For good luck!" Tara said. "We are all with you!" Mia then said. They then went and I was escorted down to the train. 'This is it!' I think and the doors slam closed behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm sorry, but this is a really short chapter. So, I hope you enjoy!

Note: _Thanks everyone for your support! Please, keep reading! Also, chapter 12 is out, and I was done, but now I'm doing a bio on everyone! It is up, so please enjoy!  
_

Chapter 2: The Train Ride

During the train ride, I get escorted to my room. It was a nice plain room. I sat on the bed. The covers where nice and soft. The covers where in a nice shade of red. Ellie, the woman who did the reaping, told me I had ten minuets to get ready for the banquet. I get a shower and brush my hair to my regular braid-to-the-side, that my mother taught me, and I get into the nice blue dress in the closet. After checking everything, I went out of my room. There, I met Brian. "Ready?" he asked. "Wait, were you waiting?" I asked. "Yes. It didn't take too long, though." he answered. "Okay, so let's go!"

We went downstairs to see a table full of food. I stared at all of it in awe. Both of us sat down and started gobbling down food. After eating so much, Brian and I walked back to our rooms. "That was good." I said, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, it was. See you tomorrow, Sara." I said 'good night' and he went into his room. I then went to mine. I looked out the window. 'One more day and then we are at the Capital' I thought.

The next day was a regular day like usual and then the next morning Ellie busted in my room to wake me up. "Oh. Your already awake?" she asked seeing me at my closet. Ellie told me to brush my hair and get into something nice. So, I did and went downstairs to eat a short breakfast, okay, make it a big one. Then Ellie told us that we were at the Capital.


	3. Chapter 3: The Parade

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' So, I hope you enjoy!

_Thanks for everyone's views and reviews! Hope you enjoy and keep on reading!_

Chapter 3: The Parade

Brian and I stepped out of the train to find maybe a million or more people with cameras and waiting for interviews. Ellie trailed us out of the traffic to a nice tall building. This is where all the tributes will stay until the parade happens. The lowest level is now used for a storage area. The next level is for District One and so on for the other levels. We went in and rode the elevator to the 13th floor. Ellie showed Brian to his room and me to my room.

Hours passed and then Ellie came into my room. "Sara, let's go." I followed her to a nice small building. It has 24 big rooms for all the tributes. I was in the 24th room. "Sara, this is Cinna and his prep-team. "Thank you, Ellie. Come on Sara, let's make you a star." he says with a nice smile. The prep team starts by ripping off all my body hair. Then they started to pluck my eyebrows. Later, I was in a viewing room, yes naked, in front of Cinna. I just wanted to cover up. "All right! I know what we will do with you!" he said finally done with examining my body. He told me I could cover up with a nice robe. "Do you remember Katniss, Sara?" Cinna asked. "Katniss? The girl on fire?" I said. "Do you remember what I did with her?" I suddenly remembered that year of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I remember that Katniss and Peeta were 'on fire'. "You mean your going to put me on fire?" Cinna nodded and then let me go relax in my room.

It seemed like it was hours until Ellie comes into my room with Brian. We both go into the dressing building and go to our separate rooms. We meet later on our carriage. When we go on the carriage, we were 'put on fire'. I was already scared with all the people. When we start moving, Cinna says something, but we couldn't understand. "I think he wants us to hold hands." Brian tells me. I look at him and he knows I'm scared, so he reaches down and holds up my hand. To the viewers, this was a sign of either partnership or sportsmanship. We then made it to another building where all the tributes will be until The Games.

After we go inside, Brian and I were put out and both stepped down. "Sara. We're still holding hands." he says. I forgot. I was so scared, I probably killed his hand, so I quickly let go and we were then escorted to the elevator. There I saw a little shadow of a small girl behind us, but I couldn't get a good glimpse of her. We went up to our rooms and said our good nights and went to bed. I lay on my bed thinking about the view of attacks. Since I have water-bending skills, I'll show them mine. I never knew what Brian's power was. I shrug it off and go to sleep thinking; 'I'll do my best for Patrice.'


	4. Chapter 4: The Viewing

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm looking for beta readers, so feel free to talk to me. So, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Viewing

Brian and I were called down to the lobby on our floor to talk about the training. Ellie finally shows us to our mentor, Haymich, but the thing is he's going to quit. He's very sick, probably because of drinking so much. So, he says good luck to us and left. Then Ellie introduces Katniss and Peeta, the ones who won in the 74th Hunger Games. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" I say politely. Katniss says 'It's nice to meet you too! You must be Sara and Brian.' We both said yes. "I'll help Brian train for the viewing and Katniss will help Sara." Peeta said. So, with that, Katniss took me down to the training area to have a short look.

The training area is not just for training, it is where the viewing will be held. I look at all the weapons. "Since this is the bending games, the target will be for whatever type of power and to see your accuracy." Katniss explained. "Also, there will be some weapons in the arena as well. So, what are you good at." she asked. "Well, I did use a bow and arrow for as long as I could remember." I told her. So, we were allowed to practice for a few minuets. Katniss helping me with my accuracy, I soon create a new use of the bow. I use my water as an arrow and shoot it like a regular arrow. I now know, this will wow them. Katniss agrees, but also tells me to show them some of my agility as well, since I am fast. I agree and we have to go and get ready for the big event.

I was in a District Tribute outfit. It was a black loose sweater and pants. It had the district number at the place of your heart. Every district went except the District 11 girl and District 12. I looked over. 'Wait! That's the girl I saw that night of the parade.' She looked over to me. "District 11. Rachel." The loud speaker called. I smiled saying 'good luck' and she smiled back to say thank you. "Well, I guess I'm next." Brian said. "Oh, I forgot to ask. What power do you have Brian?" I asked while sitting down next to him. "Air." "District 12 Brian." The loud speaker cut us off of our conversation. "Good luck." I said. "You too." He said and went out the door. 'I'm next. I'll do my best for Patrice.' I thought.

"District 12. Sara." Well, there it is. I gather up my courage and go into the training room. I look upstairs to see the viewers and they were actually looking back. "First question before you start. What type are you?" One of the men asked. "I am a waterbender sir." I said back. "Thank you! Proceed." I walk over to the first stage and knock some big manikins down with my waterbending. Then I went over to the bow and arrow. I decided to do a regular arrow first. I hit on target. Then I decided to do my 'water arrow'. I combined my water with an arrow to make a much stronger shot, and again, was on target. Then I made my water into a arrow and shot it, again on target, and it went through the third man target. I looked up. They were looking at me and not eating their fat pig. I gave a little bow and said thank you. "Thank you. You can leave now!" He said and I did.

Out of the room, Katniss was waiting. "How did you do?" she asked. "All three on target." I said in reply. She looked amazed and we went in the elevator and went up to the 13th room lobby to wait for the judging. I sat on the couch and Brian sat next to me. We stared to the TV. The Career Tributes were known because they got trained ever since they were born, which was illegal, but no one wants to stop them. They all got 8s and 9s. Then came Rachel. A 7! She must have been good. Then Brian. A 8. Everyone gave him a good job. Then it was me. I got... a TEN?! I gazed in confusion. I blinked a couple of times and, yeah, it was still a ten. "Wow! Good job, Sara!" Katniss said. "Now we have the interviews." Ellie said. With that Brian and I went to bed. Tomorrow, Cinna will fit me for another dress for the big interview. For me, this would be a challenge. I am not the type to go in front of the cameras and all those thousands, maybe millions of people. 'I'll do my best for Patrice.' I think. Which reminds me of my family. How are they? 'No! They will be fine! Timothy is helping them. All I need to do is my best like I promised.' I thought. With that, I fell asleep in minuets after the hard day of viewings.


	5. Chapter 5: The Interviews

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm looking for beta readers, so feel free to talk to me. So, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Interviews

It was a regular morning, like the others, until I remember the interviews. 'Oh man.' I think. Katniss brings me out to the lobby to work on things like how to impress the viewers, who could save my life. Some of them were manners, answering in a correct form, how to sit up straight, and how to leave a good impression. I then got to rest and then moments later, Ellie took me to the fitting building and I went to my room. "Cinna!" I said. I told him how nervous I was. "You sound just like Katniss. If you ever get nervous, look at me. I'll be in the audience." He showed me my dress. When I tried it on, I could see it was a nice shade of red and had a lot of gems on it. When I spin, the dress almost looks like a fire.

After getting fitted, I have time alone in my room to work on my interview. I practiced sitting up straight and my manners. Then Ellie came in my room to take me to the fitting building. Cinna gave me the dress and looked to the wall. While getting changed, I told him all about how nervous I was, again, but being more nervous than before. He gave out a laugh. "Remember what I told you." He said, telling me to remind him what he said. "To look to you in the audience when I get nervous." I completed. "Good." he replied. "Oh, Cinna!" I said while looking down at my dress. I then looked at the mirror. "It's more beautiful then I remember!" He smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Sara." He said. "Now, show them what you're made of!" With that, I came out of the room to meet Katniss again. Going to the prep room, which is the room for all the District's tributes before they go on stage, I tell Katniss about how I feel like throwing up. She laughs. "You sound like me. Did you tell Cinna?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Then you know what to do?" "Yeah. Look to him."

The District 1 boy's name was Josh and the girl's name was Jamie. District 2's tributes were Caleb and Christie. District 3's tributes were Bill and Bailey. District 4 was Eric and Erin, 5 was Dave and Danice, and so on. I blacked out of what the others names were until District 11. The boy's name was Tristan. He was big and bulky. The girl was small, so I was surprised that she got a 7. Then it was me. I walked up to the stage.

I was so scared, the audience probably saw me shake. I slowly sat down and looked to the audience to find Cinna. He looks back and gave a firm smile saying 'It's all right.' "Sara. It is so nice to meet you." the announcer, Ceazer Flickerman, said. "Same." I replied, "So, what is your favorite thing here at the Capital?" he asked. I thought. "Well, the style here is very different, but I have to go with the soup." I say. Some laughs came from the audience. "Now. That score, a 10! What happened?" he asked. "Well, let's just say I have a creative mind." I say. "Hm...That's interesting. Now, that entrance. What a stunning entrance. What where you thinking?" "Well, one, not to be burned a live, and two, not to faint." I say. The audience thought of it funny. "I liked the outfit though. Even this, my designer, Cinna, made this." I say standing up. I looked to Cinna and he was spinning his finger to tell me to spin. So, I did. There were oohs and aahs from the audience when they saw me almost burning. The time was up and I went into the audience, where there was a reserved spot for both District 12 tributes.

Next was Brian. Talk talk talk. I wasn't listening because I was relieved to get off that stage. I came back to hear the Ceazer asked if Brian had someone back home. "No." he said plainly. "Well, a hansom lad like you, at least there is someone." he said. "Well, I liked this girl way back, and I still do." Brian said. "Well, does she know?" "I don't know. It seems like she does, but she doesn't really talk to me." "Well, here's what you do. You win, then go back and she has to take you." Brian then looked a little down. "I don't think that's going to work out." he said. "And why is that?" the announcer asked. "Because...because she came...here...with me." He said.

I stared to the stage. Did he seriously say that? I saw that the cameras were focused on both of us. The problem was, I couldn't hold in all of my blushing, because, well...I have a crush on him too.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Before Battle

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm looking for beta readers, so feel free to talk to me. So, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Love Before Battle

After his interview, we were allowed to go to our rooms. I got up quickly and met up to Katniss. "Well, that was interesting. Good job." I grinned but she then saw me blushing a little. "Are you...blushing?" She asked surprisingly. My voice as quiet as ever, "Yeah." She looked at me surprised. "So, you mean...?" I stopped her while it was going. "Yes. I have a crush on him as well." I quickly said. We were quiet the whole way to the building.

Inside, I went to my room and lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and the night was very dark. 'Tomorrow is the day.' I think. Tomorrow is the start of the game. Some people call the beginning the blood battle. Everyone goes toward the Cornucopia, the middle of the beginning stage, were there are weapons and survival bags with water and stuff. Most of the tributes die at that moment, so that's how it got its name. I herd Brian's door quietly close. I opened my door and peeked out. I saw him go up stairs to the ceiling. I decided to follow. When I went up, he was at the edge.

"What are you doing up?" He asked me and turned around. I looked at him. "I should be asking you the same." I replied. "I can't sleep. All these survival things." He said. "Yeah. I know." I said and then I shivered. "You cold?" He asked. He toke off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. I blushed a little, but he didn't seem to see it. "Thanks, but I think we should go to sleep." I said. He smirked while saying 'how' and I just said to try. So we all went into our rooms saying good night and after that, I actually fell asleep.

Morning struck and I herd knocking at my door. "Whaat?" I said, seemingly mad because I wanted to sleep more. "It's time to go! Today's the day." Katniss said on the other side of the door. So, I got up got dressed into a District 12 uniform, just like the one from the viewing. I opened the door and Katniss took me downstairs. Brian was at a table with some food. Both of us didn't eat a lot because we wanted to be ready for the games. After that, I went to the arena with Katniss. "Well, good luck." She said as we walked. "Katniss. How did you and Peeta both win?" Katniss smiled and gave out a laugh. "Let's say we were good at acting." She said. She then saw Cinna. "Cinna! Long time!" Cinna looked to us. "Katniss! Hello!" They talked for a few minutes and then Cinna took me inside. Katniss said bye and another good luck and I said thanks and that was that.

Once inside, Cinna took out the mocking jay pin that my friends gave me. "Cinna!" I said very happily. He put his finger over his mouth to tell me to quiet down. "Where did you find it?" I said, with a quieter voice. "Katniss found it in your room." He said. He pinned it at my heart, where the district number would be, and said his good byes and good lucks. "Now, I know I can't vote for you, but if I could, I would." he said. "Oh, Cinna! Thank you!" I said as I gave him one last hug. I then walked into the vial and the door closed. I put my hand on the glass to tell Cinna another good-bye. 'This is it. Patrice, I hope you're watching. Remember my promise.' I thought. With that, I was above ground and I saw the Cornucopia. There were a lot of weapons, but the bow and arrow caught my eye. There was a bag near it, so I knew right when I ran, I would go straight to the bow and arrows and the bag.

Everyone ready? The announcer started counting down at one minuet. 'I can do this.' 30 seconds. 'I will do this. For not only Patrice, but for mom, Timothy and dad.' I looked up. 'I hope you're watching too.' I thought. 5...4...3...2...1...GO!


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm looking for beta readers, so feel free to talk to me. So, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

5...4...3...2...1...GO! I sprinted toward the bow and arrow and also the bag and ran. I herd a knife go into my bag, but I kept running. I then saw a tree and climbed up it. Breathing heavily, I grabbed my bag and took the knife off of it. 'Must be Christie.' I thought while remembering her saying that she was really good with knives the day of the interview. I then opened my bag to find a simple medication kit, a sleeping bag, a coat, an empty water canteen, and a lot of snacks.

Later that night, I herd rustling of leaves to look down. The career tributes were underneath me. "Now, where did she go?" I could hear Christie. She must be looking for me, I did dodge her attack. "Let's just keep looking." Caleb said. "I think we should stay here since it is getting dark." the District 1 boy, Josh, said. "Good idea." Jamie, the District 1 girl, said. So, each one of them got out their camping gear and then the night shined out all the tributes who died. Basically Districts 6-10 all were out. 'That means Rachel and Brian are okay.' I thought.

Before I went to bed I herd a faint whisper. "Hey! Sara!" I turned to see Rachel in the tree next to me. "What?" I whispered back. She pointed above me. I followed her to what was a nest. It looked like a wasp nest, but it wasn't. That was a tracker jack nest. They're basically wasps that the gamemakers scientifically merged and the venom gives you horrible hallucinations, or even worse, death. I looked back to her. I motioned her that I would cut down the nest, and with that, Rachel nodded her head and hid back into the leaves. I then climbed up the tree more. Since there was a time limit, I got out Christie's knife and added some of my waterbending and started to saw through the nest. The second reeling of all the dead tributes happened again, so I had to wait until morning, because that was the signal to stop.

The next morning, I got up and started climbing the tree again. This time, the trackers were ready. I did the same thing with using Christie's knife and my waterbending and started to saw again. One found my neck, then another two at my arm, then, I cut through. The nest fell to the ground and all the tracker jacks left the nest. All the tributes woke up in alarm and headed toward the river. Jaime was the biggest victim with another tribute girl from district 4. The trackers surrounded them like a huge herd. I watched them both die in agony. The venom was too much for both of them. I climbed down the tree and grabbed Jamie's bag and the other girl's bag as well and then headed toward the river to fill my canteen.

At the lake, I filled my canteen and then, everything was getting blurry. 'The venom must be sinking in.' I thought, then everything grew black. I started hearing dishes clinking. I woke up to see I was home. I got up and steadily went to the kitchen to find Patrice and my mother. "It's such a shame, I miss her so much." my mother said. Patrice looked down to her bowl of food sadly. "She even promised." My mother turned around with her food. "Now Patrice, she promised to do her best." Then everything faded and I herd screaming that sounded like Patrice. I finally woke up and slowly got up. I found Rachel at the lake. She turned around to see me okay. "You're finally awake." she said.

Rachel told me that she applied medicine to my stings already and that she made food. "Wow. What medicine?" I asked. She held up leaves, and to demonstrate, she chewed up a leaf and put it to my arm. She laughed when I made a smooth relaxing aah as it felt like there was no pain at all. "So Rachel. Do you want to become an ally?" I said. She looked at me with excited eyes. "You mean, you want me as a ally?" She asked. I nodded and she agreed, and also, I'll admit it, she reminds me of Patrice. She showed all the good plants to eat and then showed me nightlock. "Never eat these. Once you swallow, you'll be dead before you know it." she said. Then I showed her some food I got from the battle at the Cornucopia and also some I hunted for. She scurried through my bag and gave out a shocking amused sound. "What?" I said. She took out some glasses. "How did you get these?" she asked. "I told you, at the Cornucopia battle." I replied. "These are night vision goggles." she said.

After that, we both were getting ready for bed. I put out my sleeping bag and then I asked Rachel if she wanted to join me. She did and the night was almost done. There was the two kills I got and a District 5 boy. "Sara. The careers have a lot of stuff." Rachel said. "So, how about tomorrow, we destroy them." I said, and with that, we both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8, Pt 1: The Ally's Destroy Plan

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm looking for beta readers, so feel free to talk to me. So, I hope you enjoy!

NOTE: This Chapter is probably not going to be the only one in two parts! Also being said, the second part is out! Thanks for all your support!

Chapter 8: The Ally's Destroy Plan (Pt. 1)

I woke up to see Rachel already up. "Hey. I was thinking. Maybe, since the careers are surrounding the stuff, I could make a fire for them to go away and then you can figure out a way to take care of the supplies." Rachel said, after I said 'morning'. To explain it more, she drew it in the ground. Surveying the pictogram and thought about it, I nodded in agreement. "I'll help you gather supplies to make it even more smoky." I told her. She agreed and we went together, me with my bow and her with her small knife. We found a lot of dead leaves and we decided to use those. When we were back, a girl was at my bag.

She had orange hair. We both got ready for an attack. "Hey! That's our stuff!" Rachel finally boasted out. The girl turned around and started firebending. I then shielded both of us with water. She then launched another fire attack, but just towards Rachel. Rachel dodged it quickly with her airbending and then used an air attack towards her. Rachel had her distracted, so I launched a water attack and the girl fell to the ground. She quickly got up, and seeing she was out numbered, she quickly ran into the woods. "Well, that was interesting." said Rachel. "You know airbending?" I asked. She said yes and asked why. "Airbending is a very rare type." I told her. "Oh, well, I guess I am special then. I was born with the talent." she said. "Your not the only one, though. You remember Brian? The one from my district?" I asked her. She looked up to try and remember. "Oh! Yeah! ...Why?" she then said. I lowered my voice, "Because he knows how to airbend as well." I basically whispered.

After all the commotion, I took my bow and arrows and helped Rachel start the first fire. "Good luck." Rachel said before leaving to go set up the second one. I wanted to say thanks, but I just ran toward the Cornucopia. At the Cornucopia, I saw that there was one guy guarding it. I also saw that there were holes were we all started. 'Bombs.' I thought. I readied my bow and added some water to give it more edge. I aimed and shot. Cutting a bag of apples. The apple fell to the ground and BOOM! everything was blown up. The guy was surprised at the attack, but I was lucky; I covered my ears. I waited until the careers came back to hear, 'One's still finding her.' and then noticing what happened, Caleb went straight towards the guy. "Mike, you little! I gave you one chance and you blew it!" and with that, Mike took a huge lightning attack straight to the heart.

Seeing that the stuff was all blown up, I decided to go back and see how Rachel was. I got to our first base. I decided that I would wait for her here, like we planned. I suddenly herd a slight 'Sara' in the distance. It sounded like...Rachel!


	9. Chapter 8, Pt 2: The Ally's Destroy Plan

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm looking for beta readers, so feel free to talk to me. So, I hope you enjoy!

NOTE: This is the second part of Ch. 8!

Chapter 8: The Ally's Destroy Plan

After I blew up the supplies, I decided to go back to the first camp where Rachel and I decided to meet up. Rachel wasn't back yet, so I decided to go out and hunt. Then, I herd a faint 'Sara!' I looked in the direction thinking of one thing...Rachel!

I started running towards Rachel's voice. "SARA!" She called again. "Rachel! I'm coming!" I ran and ran. I was running out of breath. "Sara!" she was close. I ran to an opening where Rachel was caught in a net. "Rachel!" I said. I got out Christie's knife and started cutting the net open. "Thanks for coming, I was walking back to camp and gathering some berries, then the next thing I knew the net came up." She hugged me and then I saw the District 1 boy, Josh, with a ready position of a fire bender. I pushed Rachel out of the way and then I readied myself. He shot a strong lightning attack that missed me and then I shot a powerful water-ice attack that had shards of ice in the water towards him. He took all of the attack, and since he was fire, it hurt him more. The cannon shot once to show that I hit my mark. I then turned around. Rachel was on the ground.

I ran over to her. I saw what happened. She took the powerful lightning attack to the heart. "Rachel!" I said. I started crying. "Don't cry, Sara. Just promise one thing." Rachel said weakly. I wiped my tears, "And what is that?" I asked. "You got to win for me." she said. I weakly smiled, "Oh, Rachel. Don't you worry. I will win." "One more thing. Could you sing me to sleep? My mom always did it." she said. I again smiled and said sure. I started to sing.

_In the meadow, where the trees grow. I watch the flowers dance with the wind._

_I can see all the creatures, running freely with them too.  
_

She starts to close her eyes.

_Nothing stops them while they go. As they grow, I do so too._

_Every thing is always connected._

Singing what my mother always singed to me when I was young reminded me of not just her, but Patrice. I hear the cannon shot to show that she was gone. But I knew, she was still alive in my heart. I then walked towards some nice white flowers and picked them. I put the flowers in her hair, softly and kindly. I sang the song again while putting the flowers in. After I was done, I said good-bye and walked away. Then I herd an announcement. "Attention all tributes! We are down to 6 tributes! The gamemakers decided to give a twist of this game and say if two tributes from the same District live, they win!" I was so confused, but at the same time I called out one thing. "Brian!"


	10. Chapter 9: Love For Survival

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm looking for beta readers, so feel free to talk to me. So, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: Love For Survival

After the announcement happened, I called out Brian's name, not caring if someone herd me. I finally got to the lake. 'I'll just fill my canteen since I'm here.' I thought and went towards the river. Then something grabbed my ankle. I looked down and got my water ready for battle, but I saw only ground. I saw a hand. I followed the hand and then went towards some ground. "You here to finish me off?" I herd Brian's voice. "Brian?" I whispered. I finally made out his head. "Brian!" I said. He smiled and his white teeth showed. I then asked if he was okay. "No. Not really. Caleb found me and I took a lightning attack to the leg."

I helped get Brian out of the mud and grass. There was some vines around him too. Then I grabbed my canteen and started to was him off. I got finally to his leg after about 50 water rinses and then I saw how bad it was. It was still bleeding. I got out my medical kit, but there was nothing to help bad bleeding. "It's really bad, isn't it?" he asked. After I finally got all the dirt off of his leg, I saw his face was really pale. I looked around to see if I could get him somewhere safe. Then I saw a cave. Perfect. "Can you try walking?" I asked. He looked up like I asked a very hard question. "I can try." He finally said. I helped him up, and right when he put some weight on his leg, he was totally pale. "Come on. See that cave? That's going to be where we are going to be safe." I told him. He looked up. "Okay. I'll try." he said. We finally got to the cave and he actually fell towards the ground. I got out my sleeping bag and he scooted over to it.

I then examined his leg even more. I used my waterbending to start healing minor things, but the huge gash was not for my skill level. After that, I found some wrap that could help and wrapped his leg. Then I covered his legs with the cover of the sleeping bag. "Sara?" Brian said. "Yeah?" He leaned towards me. Our lips touched to a kiss. I was so shocked, but I didn't pull away. We herd something outside that broke up the romantic moment. I was ready for anything and then I went outside. There was a power-chute that had a box. I opened the box and saw my favorite stew I talked about in my interview. I took it in. I took two spoons that was in my bag and gave it to Brian. He ate some, but not a lot. I did the same.

"What." I said, seeing him looking at me. "Why are you blushing?" the question hit me like a bullet. He knows. "I must be hot." I quickly said. Brian smiled and then went inside the covers, leaving room for me. I finally go in the sleeping bag, which was very hot. I felt Brian's head. It was scorching hot! At that moment, I knew he had a very high fever. I quickly got up and scurried through my bag. I got to the kit to find some fever tablets. Brian took them saying thanks and then asked if he could finally go to sleep. I laughed and said yes. I went back into the sleeping bag, seeing that it was still hot, but just ignored it and fell asleep.

The next morning, Brian woke me up. "What?" I said. "I thought I herd something." he said. "Oh." I got up and got my bow ready. I went outside to see nothing. I then herd someone move in some leaves. I looked up the hill to see the girl again. "You're now alone?" she said. Then she charged at me with fire. I shielded myself with water. "Sara!" Brian said in the cave. He tried to get up and help me, but winced in pain and sat back down. "I got this." I told him. "Oh yeah?" the girl shot fire to Brian. I quickly ran towards it and shielded him. I then shot a powerful water-ice move like the one I did for Rachel's killer. She took some of the attack and was okay. "So, your still strong?" she said and quickly ran out to the woods. I then went back into the cave.

Brian observed me. "Sara! You got burnt!" I looked towards my arm, the spot where I guess she got me. I used my water to heal it and then was okay. I went back to check on Brian's leg. It was worse. It was really swollen. "Sara, thanks for shielding me." He said and again, he leaned towards me. Once again, our lips touched, no shock this time, and I didn't pull away, I didn't want to. It was a nice, romantic kiss. Just like before. We stopped, and this time my blushing was really noticeable. "I can tell, you know." he said. I meekly smiled. "So, you knew all this time?" "Well, I do now."


	11. Chapter 10: Sacrifice For Love

Dear Readers,

Before anything else happens, this story is based off of The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the whole idea of this book. Also I got this idea from an advertisement on YouTube. Someone made an advertisement for the Hunger Games movie with using 'Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it made me think 'Why don't I make it?' Also, I'm looking for beta readers, so feel free to talk to me. So, I hope you enjoy!

NOTE: There will be some violence and blood!

Chapter 10. Sacrifice For Love

It was a regular day again, but as I woke to see I was in a cave, it was not a regular day. "Morning." Brian said. He was sitting up and looking at me. "You must be feeling better." I said. He gave out a laugh, "I wish." Then there was an announcement. "Attention all tributes! There will be a bag for each district at the Cornucopia. It will be something you really need. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Then, I noticed. Brian needed something for his leg, but Brian was a step ahead of me. "Forget it, Sara. You're not going to risk your life for me!" he said. "Okay. I wont go." I said. "I'm going to pick some berries, okay?" "Yeah, just come back after your done." With that, I left the cave. Not for food, but for the bag.

I ran towards the Cornucopia. I finally made it. I looked around to see if anyone was around, then the girl who attacked me ran for her bag. It had the number 5 on it. '5? That's Felicia!' I thought, remembering the interviews. Then, I ran for mine without thinking. When I got it, some force stopped me. It forced me to turn around to see Christie. 'She's a bloodbender?' I thought. Bloodbenders are high-ranked waterbenders who learn to bend the blood of an animal or human. "So, we meet again?" She said. I tried to break free. "It's no use, we'll kill you, just like your little ally. Rachel, right?" she said and forced me to the ground, head first. She then bent me in a way that felt like she was going to just snap me in half, but then I was let go. I looked up to see Tristan from Rachel's District, holding her by her neck..

"You killed Rachel?" he said forceful. "No! I didn't!" Christie was helpless. He looked to me and said. "You in it too?" I shook my head no. He then threw her to the ground, used his earthbending to go above her. It was about to squash her. "CALEB!" she screamed before she was under a huge rock. I saw blood come out from under the rock. "CHRISTIE?" I herd Caleb in the distance. "GO!" Tristan said. "I know what you did, now. You'll be okay now, but if we ever meet again, I'll kill you, ya hear?" I nodded in agreement and ran towards the cave.

In the cave, I opened the bag. There was a high-tech cream and a needle full of liquid. Brian was asleep. I quickly put the needle in his leg, pushing down the thing to apply the medicine, and woke up Brian. Brian said something about bleeding and I checked my head and saw blood on my hand. Then everything went blurry and then black. The next morning, I was at home. The nice smell of home came across me. Then, I herd my mother call for me. But then, I noticed it wasn't my mother. I didn't feel safe.

I awoke to find myself in the cave again and Brian's voice came to me. "Sara!" I slowly got up, but feeling dizzy, I just laid back down. "Brian?" I said. I tried to focus on him, but things were still blurry. "Your okay! Thank goodness. You scared me when you fainted." I felt my head and felt a bandage. "When you fainted, I quickly went through your bag to see if there was anything. Then I put something on your wound so you wouldn't loose any more blood." He explained.

I tried to get up again, but I couldn't. "Don't push yourself." Brian said. "I was the one helping you." I said. He gave out a laugh. "Well, whatever you stabbed in me sure helped. Now, relax. Let me be the one aiding you." He said. He scooted over towards me and then pulled my bangs out of my face. He then reached for some food and helped me slowly sit up. He then spooned some soup out and fed it to me, because any movement seemed to get me dizzy. After eating some soup, Brian told me to rest a little. "I'll wake you if something bad happens." He said. I laid down, and Brian moved my head on his lap, making it much more comfortable. He stroked my hair, just like my mother sometimes did, and it was smoothing. I didn't want him to stop, and he never did.

Brian woke me up suddenly and I asked what without moving my head. "Someone's here." I slowly look to see Felicia at the cave again. 'Not now. I can't fight, and I don't think Brian can either!' I didn't know what to do. I was caught in between two things, there was forcing things, or try to stay on the ground to fight. I had no time to think, because the next thing I knew Felicia flew fire at both of us.


	12. 11: Confessions, Werewolves & Nightlock

Dear Readers,

Since this is the 11th chapter, I want to thank everyone for supporting me. If you want to know, I got 147 views already! For some who doesn't know, this is my first book I ever wrote! So, I'm happy to get so many viewers! First, I would like to thank butterflykrp2 for all her reviews and also the 32 visitors and 137 viewers for all your support. Also, I would like to say before this chapter, I had 8,842 words written! Please enjoy!

NOTE: I did say werewolves, but in the book, they are called muts (Or mutations)

Chapter 11: Confessions, Werewolves & Nightlock

Fire was going straight towards us and I couldn't block it because I was still weak. The next thing I knew was Brian shields us both with air and then blasts Felicia with a forceful air attack that knocks her to the ground. "Still strong, huh?" she said and ran off again. "Well, that was quick." Brian said. "Yeah, she does that. Thanks for shielding me." I said. "No problem. The first time I was helpless, you shielded me, so I decided to return the favor." The next few days Brian helps me get better and about four days after the big 'bag fight' I was all better. I decided to look at his leg. The shot sure helped it, but there was still swelling. I got out the cream and put it on his leg. He left out an aah to show it gave good relief, taking a lot of the pain away. Then I took off my bandage and put some cream on it. "So, I forgot to tell you. Tristan died the same day you fainted." Brian said. "Oh."

The next day we awoke to rain. So, we decided to just wait. "So, in the interview, you said you liked me. When did it start?" I asked. "Well, it was the first day of second grade, or third, I can't remember. Anyways, the first day the teacher asked if anyone knew the 'valley song' and your hand shot up." He said. "She got out a chair, and helped you stand on it, then, like your dad, every bird outside of the window would be quiet to listen." I blushed a little. "Yeah right." I said. "No, I'm serious. Not only did the birds stop their singing, but I fell in a trance that day." "So why did you give me the burnt bread?" I asked. "I gave it to you because you needed it, not the pigs. So when did you start liking me?" He then asked. "As long as I can remember. At the same time you listened to me, I looked straight towards you, remember?" "Yeah." "Well, you seemed to enjoy it more then the rest and you told me after class was over that I had a great voice. That's when I first started liking you..." I was cut off by a nice kiss. No fever, or dizziness, just normal us.

The crack of lightning broke us apart and then soon night happened. We went to sleep and the next day was a sunny day. I looked through my bag to see if there was any food. "Looks like I need to go hunting." I said. "I should go with you, just in case anything happens." So, with that we went to the woods. "Brian? Can I ask a favor of you?" I asked seeing that his injured leg was making a lot of noise and scaring away animals. "Yes? What?" "Can you pick some berries?" I asked. He said sure and we had a little area to meet back at. We separated and the next thing I herd was "SARA!" Brian was in trouble! "Brian?" I called out. Brian limpidly ran towards me. "No time for talk!" he said and he pointed in the way of some noises. "What?" I asked. Then I saw yellow beading eyes and then the black fur. I knew in a moment, they were werewolves.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. I ran after Brian towards the Cornucopia. I knew that the gamemakers wanted us to finish the games, so they decided to make it happen sooner. We finally made it to the Cornucopia and climbed on to the top. There, we found Caleb. "So, you decided to find me?" he said. We looked at him, then at each other. Then we herd a cannon shot. 'Did Felicia die?' I thought. I got off the subject when Caleb shot a lightning attack towards me. I steadied myself and redirected the lightning back towards him. He was about to redirect it back when Brian shot an air attack. Then I was distracted with the werewolves. I then looked back to find Brian in a headlock, and loosing air. I readied my bow. "If you shoot me, he's going down too." I knew he was right, but I still had my bow loaded. Then Brian pointed to Caleb's hand. I knew what he wanted me to do. I readied my bow, surrounded the arrow with water, and shot straight to Caleb's hand. He let Brian go and fell to the ground. The mutts found their food. Caleb was a goner. I hated seeing him in so much pain as they started to eat him, so I aimed and shot.

After that, the mutts left and Brian and I scaled down the Cornucopia and went towards the river. "Oh! I forgot! I gathered some berries then." He said, showing me some berries Rachel said was good, but then I saw the others. I examined them and remembered what Rachel told me. "Rachel said those were nightlock." I explained, "She said that when you swallow, you'll be dead in the next second." Then another announcement happened, "Dear tributes, the previous law having two winners is now revoked! There can only be one winner!" It fell on me. We fell in a big trap. We looked at each other. "Wait! Before anything else happens..." I said. I walked up to Brian, and I was the one who leaned in, to give a goodbye kiss. After that, Brian got in his airbending stance, and I got in my waterbending stance. I couldn't do it. "The nightlock!" I said out loud. "What?" "Quick! Get it out!" I said. Brian did so. I split the berries out evenly and turned my back against him. "Hold it out, for everyone to see." I said, opening my hand. I grabbed his hand. "Ready?" I asked. "Sara, just know that I love you." Brian said. "I love you too...Three." Brian saw what was happening and joined in. "Two..." 'I'm sorry Patrice!' I thought, "One!" We both put the berries in our mouths. "STOP! Ladies and gentlemen! Our winners, Brian Mellarky and Sara Santiago!" I spit out the berries and so did Brian. We grabbed our canteens and washed out our mouths.

A helicopter came for us and a latter came down. When I touched it, it froze me (so I wouldn't fall). When inside, Brian fell to the ground. I looked in his direction. His leg was bit from a werewolf, BADLY. "Brian!" I said. Then someone grabbed me and forced me in a room and the door shut in front of me.


	13. Chapter 12: The End Game

Dear Readers,

This is going to be the last chapter of my book! Again thanks for all the reviews and 167 views (30 visitors) and for all your support. I'm thinking of making a second book, but I'm not sure! If you think I should, either message me or put it in a review! Thanks and enjoy!

Also: Please support Susan and her books (The Hunger Games Series) and support the Avatar series as well!

Chapter 12: The End Of The Games

I sat in my room. It was quiet and lonely. 'Man. I wouldn't be so nervous to know if Brian's okay.' I thought remembering him falling tragically to the ground of the helicopter. The games were over and Brian and I won, but for some reason, I feel like I lost. I herd knocking at my door. "Yes?" I called. "Can I come in?" the voice sounded like...Brian! I wildly opened the door to see Brian on the other side. "Brian!" I said happily. I hugged him really tight. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I said. Then, I started to cry. "Now, why are you crying?" Brian said. He put his hand at my chin and moved it up, so we could meet with a kiss.

We broke at the sound of Ellie knocking on the door. "Ellie!" I said as I hugged her. "Sara, darling! Congratulations on the big win. You too, Brian. Now remember that everything is not done. You have to visit every District and honor their tributes. Also, you have to re-watch the whole thing at the Capital." she went on and on, but I lost her. Later, I had to get fitted in a nice dress from Cinna. When I saw him, I ran and hugged him. "Cinna!" "Hey, Sara! Congratulations on the win!" "Thanks!"

Inside, Cinna fitted me in a nice blue dress. "Cinna. Why blue? I mean, it is my favorite color, but still, why?" He curiously looked at me. "That's why I choose it. I remember you came here with a blue dress from dinner, and I asked you. Remember?" I looked back to then and said I remembered it. "Good! Now, you go and have fun!" I gave out a laugh. "Fun! Yeah, I'll try for you!" I said and gave him another hug. With that, I met up with Katniss. "Katniss!" I said. "Hey! That dress looks good on you!" "Thanks Katniss!" We walked to the middle of the Capital and there was a stage. "That's where you first go. Then, you go to District 1 to District 12." Katniss explained the tour. 'Just wait, Patrice. I'm coming home.' I thought.

The announcer, Ceazer Flickerman, was talking about why we had the Hunger Games changed into the Bending Games. "Now! Meet your wining tributes, Sara Santiago and Brian Mellarky!" The crowd grew wild when we walked on the stage. We had to watch everything. Even Rachel's death, me risking my life, and the cave kisses. At Rachel's death, I started to cry, but I held in my tears. After that, we had to answer questions. "So, Sara! You had a lot to deal with. First, may I ask why you chose Rachel as an ally?" Ceazer asked. "Rachel was fast, smart and also, to tell you the truth, she reminded me of my sister." There were aahs in the crowd to signify my pain. "How lucky do you feel that Tristan didn't kill you like Christie?" "I feel very lucky. I guess he wanted to pay back the favor." Then some questions went to Brian. "So, what was your thought when you started to battle Caleb?" he asked. "I actually thought I was ready. He did surprise me a little, though. I'm just happy Sara found me." he said. "That cave part was so loving! Can you tell us more?" "Well, since we were waiting for the rain to stop, and also Sara to regain strength, we decided to talk about when we first started liking each other." Brian explained. "Brian, one more question. How is your leg?" "Well, after the surgery, I'm having a hard time walking. It feels weird to walk with stuff like that." I looked confused because Ceazer told me that he had surgery done. "I was lucky enough that I didn't need a mechanical leg!"

A while after a lot of questions, finally the crowd started to chant 'KISS! KISS!' Brian and I looked at each other and then, without even thinking, Brian and I got close and kissed. The crowd went wild! Then we were escorted to the train. We went through District 1 to District 10. At District 11, everyone was happy. They thanked me for burying Rachel, and Rachel's dad thanked me with some bread, but I pushed it away. "Please sir. It would mean more to me if you would keep it." I said, and he said thank you, and we had to leave. We stopped at District 12. The doors opened and Brian and I walked out. Everyone was screaming and jumping for joy. Then, I saw Patrice and my mother. I walked over to her and my mother and hugged them both. "You did it Sara! I knew you could!" Patrice said. "Thanks for coming back." My mother said. "I missed you both so much!" I looked over to Brian. He was alone. I walked over to him. "What's wrong?" he looked up to me. "My parents aren't here." "I'm sure if they could, they would have." Brian smiled and we gave our District a 'Welcome Home' surprise, a kiss.

Thanks for reading! Please comment! :)


	14. Bending Games Character Info

Dear Readers,

I noticed that I did not explain to you what my characters were like. Sorry about that! Any ways, I decided to make a Biography of them all. I hope you enjoy!

KEY: Names: **Info**

Note: These are in the order of importance. Hence, Sara is first because she is the main character!

Character Info (Not A Chapter)

**Game Tributes**

Sara:

**District:** 12

**Age**: 14

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Light brown hair that is long and wavy. It stops at the middle of her spine. (Sometimes has a side braid. Also has a regular braid down to her middle of her spine) Blue eyes.

**Dress:** Blue tribe shirt (Look to the Avatar: The Last Airbender to see what I'm talking about) Black leggings under dress (shirt is long).

**Personality:** Shy and timid. Very smart. She always stands by her friends.

**Likes:** Hanging with friends, helping others and sing.

**Power:** Water

Brian:

**District:** 12

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Short brown hair. Brown eyes.

**Dress:** Orange tribe outfit (Looks like Aang's).

**Personality:** Friendly, but not really sociable. He always thinks of something in a tight squeeze.

**Likes:** Drawl, read and helps anyone who needs it.

**Power:** Air

Caleb:

**District:** 2

**Age:** 15

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Blond spiked hair and brown-green eyes.

**Dress: **Black sweatshirt with black sweatpants with district 2 logo (Most people will have this because we only knew them in the games. So, if I say: B.B. It means black sweatshirt with black sweatpants with their district number on it)

**Personality:** Strong-headed and reckless.

**Likes:** Battling

**Power:** Lightning (Fire)

Rachel:

**District:** 11

**Age:** 12

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Tan skin, black curly hair. Ends below her shoulders. Dark brown eyes.

**Dress: **Dark green shirt underneath B.B.

**Personality:** Timid and shy, but very knowledgeable

**Likes:** Plants and being in trees

**Power:** Air

Christie:

**District:** 2

**Age:** 15

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Very pale skin and black hair that's in a ponytail. Red-Brown eyes.

**Dress:** B.B.

**Personality:** Head strong. Only cares about herself and some of her friends

**Likes:** Battling, making fun of people, and throwing knives

**Power****:** Bloodbender (Water)

Tristan:

**District:** 11

**Age:** 16

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Black-velvet skin with almond colored eyes. Black short hair.

**Dress:** B.B.

**Personality:** Whoever gets in his way, he makes sure they get out of his way

**Likes:** Not known

**Power:** Earth

Felicia:

**District:** 4

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Pale skin and bright orange hair

**Dress:** B.B. with a tint of orange in it

**Personality: **Very sneaky and learns by watching others

**Likes:** Watching others and learning off of them

**Power:** Fire

Josh:

**District:** 1

**Age:** 15

**Sex:** Male

**Face: **Somewhat tan skin and light brown hair. Brown-blue eyes

**Dress:** B.B.

**Personality:** Takes things in his own hand. Very trustworthy

**Likes:** When people trust him

**Power: **Lightning (Fire)

Jaime:

**District: **1

**Age:** 15

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Black hair, pale skin, and almond colored eyes

**Dress:** B.B.

**Personality:** Very logical. Can think about six moves ahead.

**Likes:** Outsmarting other people

**Power:** Earth

Bill:

**District:** 3

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Dirty blond hair, somewhat spiked. White skin, a little tanned.

**Dress:** B.B.

**Personality:** Not known

**Likes:** Not known

**Power:** Earth

Bailey:

**District:** 3

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Pale skin, light red cheeks. Brown hair in a braid.

**Dress:** B.B.

**Personality:** Diva and Drama Queen

**Likes:** Not known

**Power:** Earth

Sam:

**District:** 4

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Tan skin and dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes

**Dress:** B.B.

**Personality:** Not important (Since he dies at the beginning. I'll delete it for the rest)

**Likes:** (Again, deleting for the rest. NOT IMPORTANT)

**Power:** Fire

Helen:

**District:** 5

**Age:** 16

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Dark skin. Black hair. Almond shaped eyes. Almond-black eyes.

**Dress:** B.B.

**Power:** Water

Henrey:

**District:** 5 (I'll be going in order now, because the rest really don't care)

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Same as Helen, but really dark brown eyes.

**Dress:** B.B.

**Power:** Water

Liliana:

**District:** 6

**Age:** 12

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Pale, but rosy cheeks. Blonde hair that is straight and goes to her waist

**Dress:** B.B.

**Power:** Earth

Lucas:

**District:** 6

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Tan skin and black hair. Green eyes (Has hazel, though)

**Dress:** B.B. (Same for the rest. DELETING)

**Power:** Earth

Malissa:

**District:** 7

**Age:** 18

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** White-tan skin and dark blonde hair. Green eyes

**Power: **Metalbender (Earth)

Mark:

**District:** 7

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Male

**Face: **Not known (Not even shown)

**Power:** Earth

Isabelle

**District:** 8

**Age:** 15

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Not shown

**Power:** Ice (Water)

Isiah:

**District:** 8

**Age:** 15

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Not shown

**Power:** Water

Wendy:

**District:** 9

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** White skin and orange hair. Orange-red eyes

**Power:** Fire

William:

**District:** 9

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Dark skin and black hair. Really dark brown eyes (almost black)

**Power:** Water

Bethany (Beth)

**District:** 10

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female

**Face:** Not shown

**Power:** Fire

Bill:

**District:** 10

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Male

**Face:** Not shown

**Power:** Earth

**Mentors/Helpers**

_Note: This is all the people Sara and Brian met in their journey._

Cinna:

**Job:** Making Sara's costumes

**Likes:** Make new designs and fit people to see how good they look

Katniss:

**Job:** Mentor

**Likes:** Hunting and being with her family and friends (I really don't know her real likes and personality)

Ellie (Off of Effie):

**Job:** Time mentor (Takes care of the schedule)

**Likes:** Being on time and being neat

Ceazer Flickerman:

**Job:** Do the announcing and the interviews

**Likes:** Talking to people and helping them out in the interviews

Peeta:

**Job:** Mentor (Helps Brian)

**Likes:** Katniss (sorry, couldn't help it) and baking

_Any others? I think I got them. If I missed someone, please tell me! Thank you!_


End file.
